1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making colloidal nanocrystals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nanocrystals are defined as nanometer sized, single crystalline fragments of the corresponding bulk crystals. The term “nanometer-sized” is typically used to refer to particles with an approximate size range between about 1 nanometer (nm) to about 1000 nm in diameter. More typically, “nanometer-sized” refers to an approximate range of sizes between about 1 nm-100 nm in diameter. Nanotechnology is one of the fastest growing fields in industry. Nano-based microscopic devices have countless applications. Currently, the method for making nanomaterials is a key area of focus for research scientists. Colloidal nanocrystals are nanometer-sized fragments of corresponding bulk crystals dispersed in solvents or other types of matrices. Colloidal nanocrystals are one of the many materials being explored for a variety of applications because of their novel, size dependent properties. For example, the size dependent emission properties of semiconductor nanocrystals make them highly desirable as labeling reagents for biomedical applications and as color tunable emitting materials in LEDs and lasers.
Conventional methods for making colloidal nanocrystals include solvent volatilization method, surface self-assembly method, and settling self-assembly method. However, these methods need special and toxic raw materials that limit their applications and their suitability for mass-production, and the size, size distribution, and crystallinity of the colloidal crystals are not controllable.
Therefore, there is a growing demand for a less toxic, more controllable method for simpler mass production of colloidal crystals.